Three-dimensional imaging on a computer display has become more prevalent in recent years with the advancement of computing power and computer modeling. Active research and development in biological science and engineering have been ongoing for processing three-dimensional images for instructional purposes and medical applications. One area of particular interest stems from the medical imaging field for the treatments of patients to compare imaging scans of a patient taken before, during and after the treatments to assess the progress and effectiveness of the therapy or the degree of disease progression. Suitable medical image scanners to capture the image scans include x-ray, computerized tomography (CT), cone beam computerized tomography (CBCT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and positron emission tomography (PET).
Medical imaging technology measured by both qualitative and quantitative analyses has continued to be developed with the availability of software applications and computing capabilities. Technical challenges in combining hundreds of sectional images of CT scan to produce a three-dimensional (“3D”) image representation of a body organ have been hindered by some principal issues, such as conversion methodologies, surface color manipulation and insufficient image resolution.
It is therefore desirable to have methods and systems for qualitative and quantitative transformations on multiple datasets of sectional images into overlapping and delineated three-dimensional image representations.